1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimer diol derivative and a composition containing the dimer diol derivative, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a dimer diol derivative and a composition containing the dimer diol derivative which have an excellent water-holding property, an excellent pigment dispersion property and further a high level of safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
As materials for cosmetic, fats and oils, which are fatty acid triglyceride type, such as olive oil, palm oil, sesame oil, macadamia nut oil and mink oil or waxes such as lanolin are widely used.
Particularly, lanolin which is the ester of lanolin acid and lanolin alcohol has an excellent water-holding property and a high level of the emulsion stability and further an excellent emollient effect on the skin, it is widely used in not only emulsified products but also various makeup products and cosmetics for hairs.
However, fats and oils or waxes such as lanolin have the following problems.
Cosmetics formulated with fats and oils or waxes change over time to causes the dissociation of components and the deterioration of feeling in using when these are not adequately formulated. Further, since lanolin has a composition close to sebum and water-holding property, it has an excellent emollient effect on the skin. In recent years, however, there is a tendency of disliking animal materials from the viewpoint of the prevention of cruelty to animals. In addition, since lanolin is the ester of alcohol and fatty acid, it is of low stability and some of lanolin have decomposed and generated foul smells.